Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Commando
by Boobymitch
Summary: Delta Squad has faced countless of hazardous missions together, but there are some people don't know about a they are with the jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano! Follow Delta Squad as they go on missions never before seen by anyone!
1. S1E1: Liberating khoonda

_War across the Galaxy! The Clone Wars has forced planets to choose sides as some are necessary for the war effort. With that comes a terrible consequence as some planets are captured by the enemy. The planet Dantooine has been captured as a massive Separatist force had wiped out the Republic forces at the Capital city of Khoonda! The Jedi Council has one desperate attempt to take the planet back as they plan on sending their most dangerous and secret weapons._

A special looking ship is flying inside the hanger of the Resolute as it lands inside one of the force fields. The ships door slides open as four clone commandos stepped out as they were no ordinary commandos, they were Delta 38, Boss, Delta 40, Fixer, Delta 62, Scorch, and Delta 07, Sev...Delta Squad. Boss looked at his squad as he said to them, "Alright Squad I'm heading to the bridge to see what the mission is, wait here till I get back." Fixer nodded his head as he replied, "You got it boss." Boss then makes his way to the elevator before he stops and sees a young Togrutan Jedi Padawan by the looks of it sitting on a box just staring at the floor depressingly.

Boss decided to go talk to her as he walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong Padawan?" The young Togrutan looked up at Boss as she answered to him sadly, "We lost Dantooine, the Separatist were able to overrun Khoonda." Boss realized then what the mission was about to be, but he decided to talk to the Padawan as he sat down next to her as he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sure the Republic has something planned...you got a name kid?" The Padawan looked at Boss as she offered him a small smile and replied, "It's Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano." Boss stuck his hand out as Ahsoka shook it and Boss said to her, "Nice to meet you Ahsoka, I'm Delta 38 but you can call me Boss."

Ahsoka gave Boss a shocking expression as she said to him, "Your the leader of Delta Squad!" Boss chuckled at that statement as he couldn't help but ask, "So you heard of us?" Ahsoka nodded her head excitedly and replied, "Yes, back in the Jedi Temple all the other younglings would talk about the very first mission you had at Geonosis." Even though Ahsoka couldn't see it, Boss gave her a smile underneath his helmet as he said to her, "Well Ahsoka I can assure you that Dantooine will be back under Republic control sooner than you think." Boss sat up and walked away as Ahsoka looked on curiously as she decided to follow behind and see what was going on.

Boss makes it to the bridge as waiting there is Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi as Boss gives them a salute as Anakin says to him, "At ease Sergeant, we have a very special mission for you and your squad." Boss went at ease and asked his generals, "does this mission happen to be what transpired at Khoonda sirs?" Anakin and Obi Wan looked at each other in shock of Boss knowing about it as Obi Wan answered, "Yes Delta 38, we need you and your squad to liberate the planet by taking back Khoonda." Anakin put his arms behind his back as he continued for Obi Wan, "It will be dangerous, but from what I hear you and your Squad specialize in these types of missions." Boss nodded his head at the jedi generals as he said to them, "Yes sir, there's not a single mission that we can't handle sir." Obi Wan nodded his head as Anakin smiled and said to Boss, "Good man, you will leave immediately and your advisor has been notified and will give you the information your squad needs to know." Boss saluted his generals as he states, "Thank you sirs." Boss then heads back to the hangar as ahsoka creeps from the shadows as she heard everything and decided that she wanted to join them.

Boss approaches his squad as he says to them, "Alright Squad we got our mission and it's gonna be pretty challenging." Scorch looked at his squad leader and joked, "Is it adventuring into a Rancor's nest?" Fixer stared at Scorch as he told him, "Stow it Scorch, what's the mission sir?" "Were going to liberate the planet Dantooine by taking back Khoonda." Sev nodded his head as he says, "I heard about this, I'm sure the farmers will appreciate us helping them out of this situation...anything else we need to know?" "The advisor will let us know more when were heading towards the planet, in the meantime let's get going," replied Boss.

As the Deltas were on their way to their ship, Ahsoka can be seen running up to them as she yells out, "Hey Delta Squad, wait up!" They turn around to see her as Boss says, "Ahsoka, what's up?" Ahsoka slows down as she stops in front of them as she answers, "Let me go with you guys, I want to help too." Boss looked at his squad as he can tell they really didn't want her tagging along and not because she wasn't good or anything but because she was just a kid. So Boss turns to Ahsoka and says to her, "Sorry Ahsoka, I can't allow that...besides your master might get worried about you." Ahsoka was about to protest till she thought of an idea as she says acting in defeat, "Okay I understand, good luck though." Boss nodded at her as the squad continued heading to the ship as Ahsoka sneaks from behind and enters the ship and hides immediately after the Deltas enter. The ship then flies off as it heads straight to Dantooine.

 **Dantooine's Orbit**

The ship has arrived to Dantooine's orbit as inside the Squad is surrounding a hologram of their advisor as he says to them, "Okay squad you already know that the main objective is to liberate the planet Dantooine by taking back Khoonda but it is heavily guarded by swarms of Separatist forces." "So is there anyway we can get into the capital undetected?" asked Boss with a concerned tone in his voice. "Well you could through this cave system, "answered the advisor as he showed the connection on the map as he continued, "but you would have to be careful as it's filled with Kinrath and they are very deadly." Fixer was attaching an ammo clip to his weapon as he asked the Advisor, "Any CIS leaders we have to worry about?" The advisor shook his head as he said, "No, not that we know of as everyone on the planet was killed and we have no idea who led them to attacking Dantooine so watch each others backs down there." Boss looked over as he saw a head briefly poke out from behind the box and then sink back down to hide as the transmission ended and Boss headed over to the direction as he says, "Alright Ahsoka I know your there so you might as well come on out."

Ahsoka then rose up from behind the box as the rest of the Squad looked on in shock as Boss asked her, "how did you get in here without us knowing ahsoka?" Ahsoka chuckled nervously and answered with a nervous tone, "I snuck in here while you guys weren't looking." Boss couldn't help but smile underneath his helmet as of all the jedi he encountered he hadn't met one so persistent like her. Regardless, he knew that her master would be worried sick about her as he asked, "Who's your master Ahsoka, I bet he will be worried about you." Ahsoka kind of cringed a bit as she knew they would ask her and probably have her stay till her master showed up, so she decided to tell them but also plead to them as she said, "It's Anakin Skywalker, but I want to help you guys...I know it's dangerous but I want to help these people just as bad as you do...please let me stay and help I promise to listen to whatever you say."

Boss could tell she really wanted to stay and help, plus in some ways he wanted to accept it but first he needed his squad's opinion as he turns and asks them, "Well Deltas what do you think?" Scorch looked at Ahsoka and then back at Boss as he replied, "Well since we got this far and we could always use a youngling, I say we let her stay." Ahsoka felt a bit annoyed that Scorch called her a youngling but she realized he was joking and smiled at his answer, but she turned and looked at Sev to see him shaking his head and goes, "I say she should stay on the ship...I mean yeah she's a jedi but she's just a Padawan and by the looks of it thirteen years old..." "Fourteen, I'm fourteen years old," interrupted Ahsoka as Scorch couldn't help but hold in his laughter with bits of breath like giggles. Sev stared at her as he replied, "Whatever, look sir this is a very dangerous mission and no place for her."

Fixer shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Honestly sir it doesn't matter to me but it's up to you, so what do you think sir?" Boss looked at ahsoka as he could tell that her eyes were pleading him to say yes and let her help. After carefully considering it, Boss answered straight forward and to the point, "Okay Ahsoka, you can stay...but you do what I say at all times and don't do anything stupid, understand?" Ahsoka nodded her head and gave him a big smile as she said, "Understood Boss."

 **Outside the Kinrath cave**

"Okay Deltas you just have to get through this Kinrath cave and it's a straight shot to the back of Khoonda, once you get there I'll let you know what else we need to do," said the Advisor through the Delta's coms. "Understood Advisor, Deltas let's move out!" Exclaimed Boss as they formed a single line with Boss up front, Sev behind him, then Fixer, then Scorch, and finally Ahsoka. They enter the cave as Sev decided to have a private talk with Boss as he says, "Boss you know this is a mistake bringing her here, she has no place among us as this is to dangerous." Boss looked back a bit to Sev as he says to him, "I wouldn't underestimate her as I did a background check on her and she has done some impressive things for the short amount of time she's been in the war...hell she was even able to stand toe to toe with Grievous." Though no one can see it, Sev did feel a bit impressed with this but it didn't matter to him as he says back, "Yeah she accomplished a few things but with a lot of soldiers sir, it's not anything like what were doing."

Meanwhile, Ahsoka decided she should get to know them a bit as she asks Scorch, "I have a question, why are you guys called by names and not your numbers...I know 38 is called Boss because he's the leader but what about the rest of you?" Scorch looked back a bit at her as he answered, "Well Sev got his name because of his number 07, Fixer got his name from being a computer nerd, and me...well I don't want to explain." Fixer decided to butt in as he says to Scorch, "Oh come on now 62, you might as well tell her why your called Scorch." Scorch let out a loud groan as he decided to tell the story and expressed in an agitated tone, "I got my name from an explosive accident with my trainer Walon Vau and in the process it scorched my eyebrows." Ahsoka let out a small laugh as she put her and on Scorch's shoulder as she says to him, "Well you won't see me making fun of you for having that name, at least it's better than snips...my master has had a habit of calling me that."

Scorch let out a small chuckle as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders as he jokes, "well at least I'm not the only one with a stupid nickname." Boss couldn't help but smile as he was glad to see at least one member of his squad was taking a liking to her. However, the Deltas haven't realized it yet, but they were being watched by a small group of Kinrath as they hid behind their caves walls.

Boss let out the hand signal to stop as Fixer asked him, "What's wrong sir?" Boss looked around a bit till he quickly turned around and shot at Ahsoka's direction and hit a Kinrath right at the face as he yells out, "Squad defensive positions right now!" The Squad and ahsoka form a big circle as they go back to back as dozens of Kinrath began to charge at them as the Deltas started firing at them and ahsoka started slashing at any of them that were close. Scorch decided to fry a few of them, as he takes out a thermal detonator and throws it as he yells out, "fire in the hole!" The detonator explodes as it fires a few kinrath and surprisingly doesn't cause the cave to collapse. Sev had his DC sniper attachment ready as he started sniping a few of them but didn't notice one coming from beside him as Ahsoka quickly sliced off it's pincher as Sev turned and shot it as he looked at Ahsoka and nodded at her.

The Deltas were able to scare them off as Boss looked around and asked, "Is everyone alright?" Everyone nodded as Scorch joked, "Well considering we made some fried kinrath, yeah were good." Boss then turned towards the path as he motioned for everyone to move out. Everyone kept moving forward till they exited the cave and saw Khoonda and his behind some rocks. "Advisor we have made it to Khoonda and by the looks of it it's heavily guarded," Boss told the Advisor. "Okay Deltas while you were walking in the cave I was able to find a secret entrance you can use to get inside...but it won't be easy a it's heavily guarded." Boss looked over to see lots of battle droids and super battle droids and said, "Lovely, well Deltas it looks like we'll have to fight our way in...wait where's Ahsoka?"

The Deltas shrugged as they looked over and saw Ahsoka attacking the droids as she sliced down a battle droid and force pushed a super battle droid into a group of battle droids. "Wow she's good," commented Scorch. Boss looked at Scorch as he said to his squad, "Well we can't let her have all the fun so let's go help out." The Deltas popped out as Sev stayed a bit behind to be on sniper position and attacked the droids as well. Fixer knocked a battle droid down with the butt of his rifle as he shot at another. Boss used his wrist knife and impaled a droid in the face as Scorch shot one down from beside him. A super battle droid was about to grab Ahsoka till Sev sniped it in the face as Ahsoka looked at Sev's position and smiled.

The Deltas were able to wipe out the droids and Sev returned to the group as Boss told his squad, "Alright Squad, let's get in there and hit them hard...it's time we liberated this planet." The Deltas approach the door as they can hear some droids as Boss commands, "Breach that door Deltas!" "Breaching, "Yelled Scorch as he set a charge and continued, "Is it Red, Red, Green or Red, Green, Red." Sev scoffed at Scorch as he got into position along with Fixer to his left and Ahsoka and Boss to his right as he said, "And he's supposed to be the demolition expert." Scorch primed the breach as he yells out, "Clear!" Scorch crouches next to Fixer as Sev and Fixer throw in droid poppers and started clearing out the room.

Sev stuck his head out the door as he motioned that it was all clear as they started walking down the hallway with surprisingly not that much of droids as Fixer says, "This is weird, where is everyone?" Ahsoka stopped a moment as she sensed something around them and something very dangerous as she yells out, "Deltas it's a trap!" The Deltas stopped and looked at her as all of a sudden dozens of commando droids came in and from the command room came a very huge armored creature as the Deltas instantly recognized him as Boss said, "Durge."

Durge chuckled at the tone Boss gave him as he says, "Well if it isn't Delta Squad, it's been a long time." Sev stepped forward as he yelled out, "Not long enough slime ball!" Durge stared at Ahsoka as he laughed real hard and said to them, "So this is the jedi you brought with you...a child!" Durge continued laughing like a maniac to the annoyance of Ahsoka as he continued, "She will die by my hands nice and slow." Scorch got in front of her as he raised his DC rifle at him and yelled out, "Leave her alone you big ugly Fier'fek!" Durge glared at Scorch as he quickly took out his two pistols and started blasting at them as the commando droids did as well.

Ahsoka was able to block some of the attacks for them as the Deltas were able to take care of some of the commando droids till Durge decided to throw away his weapons and jump in and attacked them with his bare hands. Durge mainly went for Sev as he threw him against the wall as Sev looked on Disoriented. Durge began to approach him as the others couldn't get to him in time as the rest of the commando droids kept on attacking. Suddenly Ahsoka jumped right in front of him as she force pushed him away from Sev as she activated her lightsaber as she said coldly, "Leave him alone." Sev blavked out as Ahsoka looked back at him and then back at Durge as Durge began to approach again this time with a giant vibroblade in his hand. Ahsoka knew she couldn't beat him in a duel, so she mustered whatever force energy she could harness as she let out a massive force push that forced Durge to be blasted through the walls and into a Cliffside as the cliff gave way and crumbled on top of him. Ahsoka began to breath in and out as she looked back at Sev and checked on him as Fixer killed the last commando droid as he and the rest of the squad checked on him as well.

The Deltas carried Sev out to the extraction point as Boss approached Ahsoka and put his hand on her as he said, "You did good today Ahsoka, if General Skywalker was with us he would be proud." Ahsoka nodded and smiled at Boss as they noticed Sev was coming through as Scorch joked, "Hello there sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" Sev shook his head as he looked up and asked, "where's Ahsoka?" Scorch and Fixer moved out of the way as Sev saw her next to Boss as he stood up and said to her, "You...what were you thinking, didn't I say that you had no place among us." Ahsoka lowered her head as the squad was looking on in shock as Scorch was about to approach Sev till Boss stopped him as Sev then removed his helmet to reveal that he had a Mohawk and a scar on his left eye as he was actually tearing up a bit as he said to her, "I've never been so wrong...in my entire life."

Sev approached her as he gave her a hug as she looked on in shock and eventually embraced him back as she closed her eyes and smiled in succession as Boss, Scorch, and Fixer joined in as well. Tey broke up the hug as Sev put his hands on her shoulders as he said to her, "I'm sorry if I ever doubted you." Ahsoka gave Sev a small smile as she said jokingly, "It's okay, I love when people underestimate me." Sev smiled at her as the gunship was coming in as Boss looked at his squad and said, "Let's go home."

 **Coruscant/ Jedi Temple**

Boss was in the briefing room with Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker as Windu said to him, "thanks to you and your squad Delta 38, Dantooine is now back under Republic control and the farmers couldn't be any happier." Boss nodded as he asked, "What about Durge?" Obi Wan decided to answer this as he answered, "We didn't find his body in the rubble so we can only assume that he still out there somewhere but it will be only a matter of time till he is found." Boss nodded his head again as he figured it wouldn't be the last time they see Durge as Anakin says, "Also Delta 38, I'm sorry that my Padawan got involved without me knowing...it won't happen again I promise you that."

Boss thought about what Anakin said for a bit as in actuality he wanted Ahsoka to stay with them and help them more as he said to Anakin, "Actually General Skywalker, we actually like Padawan Tano's company and would like to request if she could be with us on more missions." Anakin looked at the other masters as Yoda chuckled as he replied, "Close you all have with her, yes." Boss nodded his head as Anakin said, "well I'm sure we can work something out then, speaking of Ahsoka where is she?" Boss looked at Anakin as he jammed his thumb back and answered, "She's in the mess hall with the rest of the squad." Anakin smiled as he put his hand on Boss's shoulder as they started walking towards the direction as Anakin said, "Well lets talk about this then shall we."

Boss and Anakin made it to the mess hall as they are watching Ahsoka tell Scorch, Sev, and Fixer about her very first mission and first time with Anakin Skywalker as she concludes, "So I lowered the wall into the droids and at the same time I saved my master." The three of them chuckled as Scorch saw Boss and Anakin as he said, "Speaking of which, was all that true general Skyguy?" Anakin gave Scorch a small smile as he looked at Ahsoka and said, "Well some of it." Ahsoka looked at Anakin as she looked back at the squad and said, "Well I guess this is goodbye..." "Actually Ahsoka Boss and I made an agreement as he wants you to be apart of their team...I have agreed to this but only if they help me out on some occasions as you are still my Padawan Ahsoka."

Ahsoka let out a big smile as she looked at the squad as Scorch hugged her and joked, "I always wanted a sister." Boss turned towards Anakin as he shook his hand as he said, "Thank you General Skywalker, and I promise we'll take good care of her." Anakin nodded as they turned towards the others as they ae celebrating this moment together as this would be the beginning of their newly found relationship together.

 **Alright guys I hope you enjoyed this very first episode this season as it is something my fans have been dying for me to make. Next episode should be updated soon so till then enjoy this episode folks!**


	2. S1E2: Rescue on Nar Kreeta

_Injustices spread throughout the Galaxy, with the Clone Wars raging on the window for crime from other crime lords and gangs have risen. One such instance is the wicked Hutt gangster Zemo capturing elders of a small village on the planet Nar Kreeta. With word of this reaching the Republic's ear, the Jedi council has sent Padawan Ahsoka Tano and her new found comrades, Delta Squad, to investigate the gangster's palace and rescue the Elders._

 **Nar Kreeta**

The gunship was approaching a dumping site and landed beside a giant looking pipe. The Deltas went inside while Ahsoka, who was right behind them, almost tripped and fell until Sev caught her. He helped her up while the adviser contacts them, "Okay Deltas you will have to sneak in the palace and rescue the prisoners, and once you find them send them back here for the gunship to pick them up. Also, remember you have the element of surprise, so use it wisely...good luck." The Deltas and Ahsoka started walking forward because they saw a ventilation entrance. Boss then commanded, "Fixer I need you to open that shaft quietly." "Yes sir," replied Fixer while he started cutting down the small door. "I hope the Elders are okay, I can't imagine what kind of torture they're going through," said Ahsoka sympathetically. Scorch was leaned over at the wall with his arms crossed as he commented, "Hey maybe if we're lucky, we can catch Zemo's slimy ass and bring him to justice."

Fixer got the door opened as he looked at Scorch and remarked, "Not gonna happen Six-Two, Zemo isn't here as he's over at Coruscant...probably handling some of his other businesses." As Fixer, Boss, Scorch, and Ahsoka were entering, Sev entered last as he said to them, "At least General Skywalker and Kenobi are gonna catch him." The Squad was crawling through till Boss motioned to stop as they heard voices as Boss and Ahsoka looked down in front of them to see two Guards talking as one of them asks, "did you put your bet in?" "Yeah but why bother the odds are terrible, most prisoners don't last long until they get eaten...so it's a waste of credits." The squad looked at each other as Ahsoka mouthed the word 'eaten' as the other guard shrugged and remarked, "Maybe, but if any of them does get away...I'm gonna be rich." The guards started walking away as the other one sarcastically commented, "Yeah yeah keep dreaming."

the little shaft entrance this time was weak enough to kick out as Boss did so as everyone quietly dropped down as Ahsoka commented, "Those slimos are using the elders as a betting game." Sev attached his DC sniper mode as he commented, "Yeah and the bastards are basically feeding them to some type of creature...the question is to what?" "Fixer stepped in a bit as he says, "That's not important right now, right sir?" Boss nodded his head as he said, "Right Forty, if there is some type of creature...then we'll deal with it later, for now we have to rescue the Elders." Boss motioned the Squad to move forward as they headed down the hall where they see the same two guards over by the control panel as Boss motioned to Scorch and Sev to dispatch them. The two remain crouched down as they sneak up behind the two and stabbed them in the back with their wrist blades. Boss, Fixer, and Ahsoka approach them as Ahsoka says to Scorch and Sev, "Nice work guys." Fixer accessed the control panel as he counted down to himself, "3...2...1." Suddenly the door next to them opened as they look out to see a hatch open up as four elders were pushed out of their cells as they run to the center of what seems to be an arena as the Squad heads out to greet them as Ahsoka tries to say, "Are you guys..." "There's no time to talk! We gotta get out of here before the Rancor comes!" exclaimed one of the elders. The squad in unison yelled out, "RANCOR!"

Suddenly a growl was heard as everyone looked over to see a giant hand grab the corner piece of the wall as a rancor popped out and sniffing in the air. "The rancor!" exclaimed one of the elders as the other ones bellowed in fear. The rancor then smashed the corner as he roared at the group and began to march towards them as Boss yells out, "Ahsoka get the Elders out of here we'll watch your backs!" Ahsoka nodded as she showed the elders where to go as the Deltas began to fire at the Rancor. the lazier bolts had no effect on the rancor, but it at least slowed it down long enough for the Deltas to make it to Ahsoka and the Elders positions. Everyone looked on as the rancor tried to reach for them but couldn't do it as it backed off. "A bloody Rancor, are you kidding me!?" exclaimed Scorch. Sev patted Scorch on the shoulder and said to him, "Doesn't surprise me, the fat slimy bastard has the wealth and the sick twisted mind to pull it off."

The same Elder approached them and said to them, "Listen there's another cell block full of prisoners we have to free them." Boss approached the Elder and put his hand on his shoulder as he said to him, "don't worry we'll go free them, in the meantime go to the Access tunnel there will be a ship waiting for you there." The Elder looked at his comrades and then back at Boss and asked, "Is the way clear?" "What way?" asked Fixer. "This pathway right around the corner, it's another way into the Access Tunnel." The Squad looked at each other as Boss said to them, "alright then Squad here's what we'll do...Ahsoka, Scorch and Sev you three go with the Elders and make sure they get there alright, Fixer and I will head over and free the others." Ahsoka stepped forward a bit towards Boss as she said to him, "Boss I want to go with you guys and make sure your okay." Boss put both his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders and said to her assuringly, "Don't worry we'll be okay, besides after you make it to the Access Tunnel the three of you can comeback for us."

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment until she finally gave Boss a nod of approval and motioned for Sev and Scorch to move out as the three of them with the Elders headed down the path. Boss and Fixer looked on as Fixer says to him, "don't worry sir, they got this." Boss patted Fixer on the shoulder as he contacted the adviser, "Adviser we have another section of prisoners to free, do you know their location?" "Yes Delta Thirty Eight, they are at the other side of the arena. You can access the other side by going through the cantina room but be careful Zemo's guards are all over the place." "Roger that Adviser, also Ahsoka, Sev, and Scorch are bringing the first set of prisoners to the Access Tunnel they should be there soon, "notified Boss. "Excellent I'll let the pilot know, good luck Three-Eight." Boss looked at Fixer and said, "Alright Fixer let's move."

Over with Ashoka, Scorch, Sev, and the Elders, they are hiding behind a wall as they see five guards in the room and one of them in front of a door. The lead Elder approached them as he whispered, "That's the entrance to the Access Tunnel, we need to get past the guards." Scorch and Sev looked at each other and nodded as Sev says, "Don't worry we got this." Scorch looked at Ahsoka and asked, "You still have your stealth field generator with you?" Ahsoka nodded as she stared at them curiously and asked, "What's the plan?" Sev then stared at her with a smile under his helmet and answered, "Just follow our lead."

Over at Boss and Fixer's position, they are in an elevator heading down to the cantina level as Boss says to Fixer, "We gotta be careful down there, there will be a lot of guards down there." Fixer nodded while reloading his DC rifle and replied, "Yes sir, but their more than likely drunk and probably not that many..." Before Fixer could finish the elevator stops and opens the door as there are a ton of guards both human, rodian, trandoshan, weequey, and Gran as they all stared at the two of them as the chiss bartender ducks behind his bar stand. Boss and Fixer didn't waste time as they immediately started firing at the guards as they were able to get a majority of them before they could do anything. The ones they didn't get either whipped out their blasters and started firing or at the very least flipped over their tables and then drew their blasters. Fixer and Boss immediately dove behind the bar stand as they would duck and fire repeatedly hitting some of the guards.

One guard, that was a trandoshan, tried to catch Boss by surprise as he tried to swipe at him with his knife, but boss grabbed his arm as he jammed the knife into his hand as the trandoshan screamed in pain. Fixer shot the last of them as he turned to see that Boss kept the trandoshan alive and walked next to him as boss says to the trandoshan, "Okay you ugly fier'fek we know that the prisoners are somewhere in this sector, but where are they exactly?" The trandoshan laughed as he said to them, "I won't tell you anything." Boss motioned for Fixer to grab one of the intact glasses of drinks as he took his helmet off. Fixer grabbed the glass and handed it to Boss as he took a sip of it and then poured the rest of it on the trandoshan's stuck hand as he screamed in pain.

"I'm gonna ask again, where are the other prisoners?" The trandoshan growled at them, but then lowered his aggressiveness and gave in as he said, "As soon as you go through that door other there, you just have to go straight down to the other side of the arena, that's where the others are." Boss and Fixer looked at each other as Boss put his helmet back on. The two hopped over the bar stand until the trandoshan went to grab a blaster and shoot until Boss turned and shot him between the eyes. The two then entered through the door as they headed down the path.

Meanwhile back with Ahsoka, Scorch, and Sev, they are in stealth mode as Sev and Scorch stabbed the first two guards in the back as Ahsoka impaled the third one in the back with her lightsaber. The other two guards saw what went down as they started firing at their positions. However, it was futile as Ahsoka uncloaked herslef and force pushed them against the wall as Sev and Scorch gunned them down before they could do anything. The Elders approached them as the lead one said to them, "Thank you, we'll take it from here. The Elders entered the door into the Access Tunnel as Ahsoka said to Sev and Scorch, "We better head on back and help out Fixer and Boss."

Back with Boss and Fixer, they enter a control room to see that it was empty as Boss looked at Fixer and commanded, "Fixer unlock the door and lets get these prisoners out of here." Fixer accessed the terminal as it was successful and unlocked the a door inside the arena as the remainder of the prisoners ran out as Boss and Fixer crawled out the window of the control room and approached them. One of the Elders approached them and said, "Your commandos, thank the force you have come." "Were gonna get you guys out of here, come on we have to head to the Access Tunnel," said Boss. The Elder then froze in fear as Boss and Fixer turned around to see the rancor standing here. Boss and Fixer aimed their DC weapons at the rancor as Fixer turned his head slightly to the Elders and said, "As soon as we start firing, run as fast as you can to the other side...we'll keep him busy."

Before anything could happen, Ahsoka jumped up and impaled the rancor on top of his head as Scorch ran out with a thermal pack and yelled out, "Ahsoka catch!" Scorch threw the thermal pack up towards her as she grabbed it and threw it inside the rancor's mouth as she jumped off. The rancor roared at them until a clicking sound could be heard as it blew up into pieces. Despite a few Rancor guts flying everywhere, the deltas, Ahsoka, and Elders weren't exactly covered in guts as Boss approached Ahsoka and said, "Nice Work Ahsoka." Ahsoka smiled as Scorch yelled put in joy, "Yes, I knew it blow up into pieces...Sev that's ten credits you owe me." Sev scoffed at him as he slapped the credits on Scorch's hand as everyone chuckled. "Come one everyone, let's get out of here," said Boss as everyone headed to the Access Tunnel.

 **The Resolute**

Inside the Resolute, The Delta Squad and Ahsoka's gunship lands in it's hanger as they come out to be greeted by Anakin and Obi Wan as Anakin said to them, "Well I see that was a mission accomplished." Ahsoka smiled at Anakin as she says, "Yes master, we were able to free the Elders and return them to their village." Scorch wrapped his left arm around Ahsoka's shoulder as he chimed in, "And blew up a rancor of all things." Obi Wan smirked a bit at the remark as he said, "well job well done you five, not only are the Elders rescued but will forever be safe as me and Anakin were able to catch Zemo on Coruscant. Anakin decided to pitch in on the comment as he said, "Yep, he won't be causing trouble for a long time." Sev chuckled at hat they said as he said, "I knew you two would catch him." Anakin put his hand on Sev's shoulder as he says, "Were not done yet though guys, we just got a distress call from Aayla Secura, her ship is under attack by Separatist forces on Quell, we have to head there immediately." Boss nodded his head as he said, "Yes sir, we'll head to the ammunition room and resupply." Obi Wan nodded his head as he said, "Very good, I won't be accompanying you all on this as I have to meet Zemo at the prison, may the force bet with all of you." The Deltas, Anakin, and Ahsoka walked off as they were getting ready for the Rescue of Aayla Secura.


	3. S1E3: Jedi Crash

_"The Republic fleet is on the defensive and pushed to the brink! As war rages in the much contested Outer Rim Territories, chaos and fear mount as the Separatist army wages an epic battle against the heavily outnumbered Republic ships in the far reaches of the Quell system. Anakin Skywalker, his padawan Ahsoka Tano, and Delta Squad race across the Galaxy to aid jedi knight Aayla Secura who is in the midst of a fight for her life as the sinister droid army closes in."_

 **Quell**

The gunships began leaving the Resolute as one of the gunships doors opened to reveal Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Delta Squad, and some clones watching over the battle as Scorch whistles and comments, "General Secura seems to be having a rough day today." Suddenly some rocket droids began flying towards them as Fixer yells out, "Rocket droids incoming!" The gunships would fire their rockets at them and fire their lazier turrets as well, but it only destroyed some of them as others were trying to shoot at them. "Those droids are trying to board Aayla's ship!" Exclaimed Anakin. Suddenly a rocket droid lands on top of their gunship and pulls the cockpit seal from its place as Sev exclaimed, "Damn droid!" "Take care of that clanker, I'll board Aayla's cruiser," said Anakin as he prepared to jump. "Master are you sure that's the wisest thing..." Before Ahsoka could finish Anakin had already jumped as he landed on a rocket droid and started riding on it towards the ship as well as blasting other rocket droids.

Boss was very impressed by this as he commented, "I gotta say, the General never ceases to amaze at times." Meanwhile at the cockpit, the pilot was avoiding the rocket droids blaster fire as he jumped out and grabbed rex's hand as he pulled him in. "Well the pilot is safe, don't know about us," commented Scorch as the ship began making its way to the cruiser in high speed. Boss looked over at Ahsoka as he said, "ahsoka..." Ahsoka interrupted him as she says, "I know, I know, I'm hanging on!" Everyone is holding on tight as Rex yells out, "Brace for impact!" The gunship crashes through the hole as everyone turned out alright and got off the ship and started firing towards where Anakin went.

They are running through the halls as they see Anakin surrounded by rocket droids. Ahsoka began to cut down some of them as the Deltas and clones began firing at them. They made it to Anakin as he force pulled one droid towards him and impaled it as he threw it towards a squad of battle droids. Past the droids was Aayla Secura as she and Bly turned to see them coming and ran with them while fighting and said, "Nice entrance Skywalker, how do you plan on us getting out of this mess?" "Well I have a ship docking in the lower hanger as we speak, Boss can you check on that," answered Anakin as he was slicing down droids. Boss nodded his head and said, "Yes sir, Pilot is the ship docked?" "Yes sir, were in docking mode as we speak just get here as soon as possible."

They run down a hallway only to see a lone battle droid as it aimed it's blaster at them and said, "Uh hold it." Anakin smirked as he activated his lightsaber as Sev says sarcastically, "More like run for it clanker." Suddenly a ton of battle droids came from behind as Scorch yells out, "Yeah like literally run for it!" The Deltas and Clones ran back as the three jedi's were covering them as they ran down the hall with them. They eventually made it to where the ship was docked as Ahsoka activated the airlock docking controls and said, "We made it." The airlock latched on to the ship as they tried entering the ship but an explosion was heard and seen by Anakin as he yells out, "It's to late!" Anakin force pushed all of them into the ship as the door began to close as Ahsoka yelled out, "Master!"

All they can hear was an explosion from behind as Ahsoka contacted the pilots and said, "don't move the ship!" "You guys alright down there?" asked one of the pilots. Fixer then contacted them and said, "No General Skywalker might be critically injured, wait for us a bit." Ahsoka activated the door controls as it only opened a small hole as ahsoka and Boss peaked through to see Anakin injured as she cut open the door and Boss and Fixer attended to him. "Is he okay!?" asked Ahsoka in a worried tone. Fixer checked him as he answered, "He's alive, barely, he needs medical attention asap." Boss and Fixer picked up Anakin as he grunted a bit as Boss said, "Easy General." They dragged him into the airlock as Aayla yelled out, "Ahsoka we need to get in the ship now!"

Ahsoka, Boss, and Fixer were able to get Anakin into the ship as Bly closed the door. Boss and Fixer sat him down as Aayla and Ahsoka checked on him and Bly began running towards the cockpit and yelled up, "I'll go activate the deflector shields!" Aayla got up as she said to Ahsoka and Delta Squad, "Take him to the medical room, I'll be on the bridge." Boss and Fixer picked up Anakin again as they, Ahsoka, Scorch, and Sev headed to the medical room. They made it as a medic droid was waiting as Boss said, "General Skywalker needs medical attention now." They laid Anakin on a table as the droid put a oxygen mask on him and stuck a need le in his arm as it turned and said to them, "He is stabilized but it all i can do for the moment."

Ahsoka was worried as Boss comforted her by saying, "don't worry Ahsoka, he'll be okay." "Yeah the man is tougher than he looks," commented Sev. Suddenly Aayla entered the room as she said, "Ahsoka I'm gonna need you and at least one of the Deltas with Commander Bly on the bridge right now." AAyla and Ahsoka were looking at Anakin as Ahsoka commented, "I should stay, Commander Bly doesn't need my help...Anakin does." Aayla looked at Ahsoka as she said, "You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety." Boss then said to Ahsoka, "She's right Ahsoka, they need us to make sure both this ship and General Skywalker are safe." Suddenly the door opened to reveal Bly as he says, "General Secura we have a problem." "What is it Commander?" asked Aayla.

Commander Bly sighed as he made his way to a computer panel while saying, "You know how the pilot was knocked out, his helmet put the Navacomputers coordinates incorrectly." Bly activated the panel as it showed the ship heading towards a fiery planet as he continued, "Well were heading towards a star." Everyone was shocked as Fixer yells out, "What!?" "Well I always wanted to get a tan," said Scorch sarcastically. Aayla, Bly, Ahsoka and boss began heading towards the cockpit as Ahsoka looked back at Anakin while Sev approached her and assured her, "Don't worry, Fixer, Scorch, and I will take care of him." Ahsoka nodded as she followed the others.

Aayla, Ahsoka, and Boss run towards the cockpit as they run by Rex trying to fix the ship. Ahsoka sits besides Bly with Aayla, Rex, and Boss standing behind them as the controls began messing up. bly slammed his fist on the panel and commented, "It's no use, the navigation computer is completely fried." Aayla looked at both Boss and Rex and saying at the same time, "Shut off all the power circuits to reset the coordinates." ahsoka turned and said, "But that will cut off anakin's life support." Boss then put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder as he said to her, "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I don't like it anymore than you do but it is a risk we have to take." Ahsoka nodded her head as she looked at the panel and started pressing buttons while saying, "Were switching off primary power units." Bly looks at the screen to see the ship almost at the star as he commented, "Were cutting it

Aayla was already at the switch as she said, "Ready to shut off Auxillary power." "On three!" yelled out Ahsoka. "One...two...three!" Aayla then pulled the switch as the power shut down and got them out of hyperspace. Meanwhile in the medical room, everything shutdown as Scorch yell out, "what the hell happened!?" Fixer looked at Scorch as he answered, "They shut the power down so they could reset the coordinates."Back at the cockpit, Aayla, Rex, and Boss are hanging on as the ship was heading towards the star and closing in fast as Bly yells out, "Were out of hyperspace, resume all power!" Suddenly the little restraint Rex was holding broke off as he flew into Aayla and knocked her against the wall.

The ship was getting closer to the star as Bly yells out, "Put the power back on, what are you waiting for!?" Boss looked back a bit to see Aayla and Rex getting their bearings back as Boss decides to let go only he was able to grab a hold of the switch. "Hurry...hurry," says Bly in a very worried tone as they draw closer to the star. Boss was able to pull the switch up as they fall to thew ground and the ship barely missed the star but heads towards a planet. "Well, were not gonna crash into the star but definitely hit that planet," said Ahsoka as the ship was reaching the planet fast speed. The ship was in the planet as it began blowing up some of its parts as Boss yells out in the comm to let his squad know, "Brace for impact!"

The ship crashed as it slid through the ground. After a short time, Rex kicks a door through as he yells out, "Everyone out!" Bly and a few clones get out as Rex goes with them. Mean while Aayla, Boss, and Ahsoka are in the hall as they see Fixer with Scorch and Sev dragging Anakin towards them as Fixer yells out, "Let's get of here!" They ran out of the ship just in time as the ship exploded and Scorch and Sev laid Anakin down on the ground as Aayla commented, "Well we made it, Master Skywalker is still alive." Ahsoka sighed in relief as she said, "I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing." Scorch huffed a little as he said, "Well he would have been proud." They got up as Ahsoka started wiping herself off as she says, "Certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my master killed."

Sev approached her as he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Nah Ahsoka your being hard on yourself there is a saying, Flying is easy...landing is hard." They looked down at Anakin as Boss says, "Well at least for the time being were safe, in the meantime we need to set up a camp until we can find some way to contact the Republic and get General Skywalker the help he needs."

 **a few hours later...**

Everyone had set up a small camp where Scorch and a clone are attending a fire, and a tent is made for Anakin as Aayla and Fixer are checking on him. Ahsoka and Boss approach them as Aayla says to them, "Anakin doesn't have much time, we have to find help tonight." "Okay then what's the plan ma'am?" asked Boss. Before Aayla could answer Ahsoka interrupted by saying, "Okay, you and Bly go south, Rex, The Deltas, and I will stay here with Anakin." Aayla stared at Ahsoka as she said to her, "No Ahsoka, in order to get help we must work together." "I can't leave him, I know if Master Skywalker knew I was hurt he would never leave me behind!" exclaimed Ahsoka. "I know this is hard Ahsoka,but Anakin has to stay behind and we need to go now...there is nothing more we can do for him," said Aayla back. Ahsoka looked down at the ground and then at anakin as Boss then approached her and said, "Ahsoka, I understand that he is your master and you care a lot for him, General Secura is right we have to do what we can to get off this planet, as a jedi it is your duty to do what is best for the group...I promise Ahsoka we will help the General." Ahsoka stared at her master for a minute until she walked off and stared into the sunlight.

Sev came back from his patrol as he had something with him and said, "Boss, General Secura look." Aayla took what was off Sev's hands as it was a piece of wood but with a giant tree covering as Sev continued, "Looks like were not the only ones on this planet, there has to be something here." Suddenly strange noises could be heard as Rex and some clones put their helmet lights on and Fixer and Scorch would aim the weapons as Bly took his helmet lights off and asked, "If you don't mind me asking General Secura, where exactly are we going?" "To go find the people that live on this planet," answered Aayla. Scorch scoffed as he said, "Well a game of needle in a haystack, how are we gonna find them if we don't know where they are." Ahsoka took the carved drawing and looked at it as she concluded, "It seems to me that the people here live near giant trees." Aayla was impressed and said to her, "Very perceptive padawan." Fixer then stepped out of the tent as he said, "So how are we doing this sir?"

Boss then looked at his squad as he said, "Fixer you stay here with Anakin and make sure he's okay and Scorch stay with Rex and help guard the camp, Sev and I will go with Ahsoka, Bly, and General secura to go looking for these people." Ahsoka approached Anakin inside the tent and said to him, "Be strong master, just a little bit longer, Rex, Scorch, and Fixer will watch over you." "It is time to go," said Aayla as she was approaching Ahsoka. Rex approached as well and said, "Don't worry kid we'll take good care of him." Ahsoka then got up to join the group as Boss said to Rex, Scorch, and Fixer, "Guys keep your locator and comm on as we should be back by daybreak with who or whatever is on this planet." "Yes sir," said Fixer. "You got it Squad lead," acknowledged Scorch. "Boss, Sev, Ahsoka, good luck," said Rex as the group started leaving towards where ever these people are.

After walking for a while, Aayla decided to talk to Ahsoka and said to her, "I can still sense your still worried for Anakin, your attachment to him..." Ahsoka interrupted her and said to her, "It's just I get so confused at times, it's forbidden at times for jedi to form attachments yet we are supposed to be compassionate." "It is nothing to be ashamed of Ahsoka, I went through the same thing when I was your age with my master," said Aayla reassuringly. Ahsoka looked on shocked at Aayla as she asked, "Really...you?" Aayla smiled a little and answered, "He was like a farther to me, i realized that for the greater good I had to let him go, don't lose a thousand lives just to save one." Ahsoka looked down as she said back, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't try to save his life."

"Of course for this situation, but I noticed Anakin isn't the only one your attached to," said Aayla. Ahsoka looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?" Aayla looked back at her and answered, "The commandos, you've grown quite close with the four of them." Ahsoka looked back at Boss and Sev walking from the rear watching the groups back as Ahsoka says, "Well yes, ever since our first mission together we've formed a bond that is quite unbreakable." Aayla looked back with her and acknowledged it by saying, "Indeed, you seem to listen to Delta Thirty Eight a bit more than Anakin." They looked forward as Ahsoka chuckled and said, "Yeah well he along with the others are like my big brothers, they always care about where i'm at and what I'm doing because they don't want me to get hurt." Aayla then decided to comment, "It is good to have that, but be careful as that might become their undoing one day."

Meanwhile back at the camp, Rex is guarding the tent as Scorch is attending the fire and Fixer is checking on Anakin as movement in the grass can be heard. "Did you hear that?" asked Scorch. "Yeah, just act like you didn't hear it," answered Rex as he started messing with his gun. suddenly a screech could be heard as they decided to stop playing dumb and raised their blasters. nothing came out as Fixer says to Rex and Scorch, "why don't you two just patrol around here just to be safe." Rex and Scorch did so as Fixer went back into the tent.

Back with the group, they are walking to a gigantic tree as Sev says, "There's the tree sirs, look at the size of this thing." They walk underneath the tree and look around as Bly comments, "I don't see any signs of life." Suddenly giant pods began falling from the tree as they were about to land on Bly as Boss yells out, "Watch out!" Boss moves Bly out of the way as they started avoiding the pods and running to a safer area. "No wonder it's deserted it's a deathtrap, you have to be crazy to wanna dodge those on a daily basis!" Exclaimed Ahsoka. Boss dusted his armor off and agreed by saying, "Yeah no kidding." Aayla looked over to see smear marks as she commented, "It seems who or whatever was intelligent enough to make use of the pods was dragging them away." Sev crouched down as he put his hand on the mark as he looked over to see more and said, "Yeah all we have to do is follow the trail, let's go." They then started running down the trail towards whatever lives down there.

Back at the camp, Fixer is checking on Anakin until he starts waking up as Fixer says to him, "General Skywalker your awake, are you okay?" "Well considering I just got blown up I'm..." Before Anakin could finish his eyes widened as he saw something hiding in the bushes. Anakin tried getting up and get out of the tent as he collapsed again as Fixer says, "Easy general, Rex, Scorch, come here!" Rex and Scorch ran to Fixer's position as rex says to Anakin, "General are you alright?" Anakin barely rose up as he said to them, "Be...behind you." They turned to see a giant bird-mammal hybrid jump on Rex as he throws him to the other side. Scorch jumps on top of the creatures back as it pinned Rex to the ground and started stabbing it with his wrist knife. The creature was not budging from Rex as Fixer was able to get his rifle and started shooting at it as it ran away.

"What the hell was that?" asked Scorch as he was panting real hard. "I don't know, but I don't think that's the last we'll see of that thing," answered Rex who was out of breath as well. Anakin collapsed again as Fixer went back to check on him as he looked back out into the plains and said to himself, "come on Boss and Ahsoka, pull through."

Meanwhile, the group is running through very tall grass as they heard something as Sev raised his fist up to halt. They all looked around as Ahsoka asked, "what is it Sev?" Not long after, Ahsoka and Aayla could feel a presence as they immediately activated their lightsabers as Bly yelled out, "On your left!"Suddenly three of the same hybrid creatures came out and jumped at the group as the jedi jumped over them and Bly, Sev, and Boss dodged them but the clones were not so lucky as they were attacking them. Boss was able to quickly get his bearings together as he shot one of them in the eye as it fell dead while the other flew the dead clone it had in it's mouth at Bly as it charged at him but Sev jumped on top of it's head as it flew him off a bit. The creature hissed at Sev as he popped out his wrist knife as it became a standoff between the two of them.

The creature would try to snap at him as Sev would try to slash at him. Finally the creature charged at him as he dodged it and stabbed it in the eye as he twisted his wrist knife to give it the death blow. The other creature saw what happened and ran for it as Sev, Boss, Ahsoka, and Aayla would run after it a bit and Sev yelled out, "Yeah that's right...run!" The group went back to Bly and the bodies of the clones as Bly was checking on the body thrown at him and said, "Cameron is dead, so are Lucky and Flash." The four kneel next to the bodies as Aayla says to them, "We have to keep moving." Boss nodded his head and said, "Yes ma'am, let's move out!" They then got up and continued following the trail to who or whatever lives here.

Back at the camp, Rex and Scorch are guarding the tent as Fixer is still attending to Anakin as the noises could be heard again as Rex and Scorch readied themselves. "That doesn't just sound like bird brain coming back, he has friends, "said Scorch to Rex. "Yeah we could handle the one, but the others are gonna be trouble," agreed Rex. "Let's just hope that Boss, Ahsoka and the other find what their looking for before those things take that opportunity," commented Fixer as he placed a rag on Anakin's head.

Back with the group, it is already daybreak as they continued down the path and stopped to see a village as Sev says, "Look sirs, a village." "Pod Central, we made it," said Ahsoka as the five of them slid down towards the village. They approach the village to see its inhabitants were these monkey like creatures called the Lurmen as they stared at them with both fear and curiosity. Despite the akward situation, Ahsoka spoke up by saying, "Hello."

Suddenly, an elderly Lurman approached them as he asks them, "what have you came here for?" "We are Peacekeepers, we are jedi from the Galactic Republic, our ship crashed a few miles away and one of us is badly injured...we need your help," answered Aayla. "Violence breeds violence, jedi are no peacekeepers." Sev scoffed as he said to Boss, "Ah great just what we need, a village that hates both the jedi and Republic." Boss looked at Sev as he said to him quietly, "Stow it Sev." "Were fighting for freedom," argued Ahsoka as she was appalled by the elder lurman's view. "and freedom and peace require fear and death?" asked the Elder back as the group didn't answer and looked at each other.

"We colonized this system to find some peace from your wretched war, you must leave as you'll only destroy what little of peace is left of the Galaxy...you will only bring the destruction of us," continued the Elder. Aayla stepped forward as she says, "regardless of the Clone Wars and our parts in them, we still need your help." The Elder looked away as he says, "I'm afraid I must do what is best for my people, we cannot help you." The Elder began walking away as Ahsoka begs, "Please, can you at least gives us some medical supplies...my friend is dying." Boss stepped forward as he put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and said, "Yes, he won't make it the rest of the day...we need your help."

The Elder sighed as he motioned for one of the Lurmen to come forward as he turns and says, "I cannot ignore a plea for help, I will send my son Wag-tu to help your friend, he is a healer but only one jedi may go with him...the other must stay as insurance, we wouldn't want a surprise attack on our village or the kidnapping of our own healer." Aayla nodded as she said, "Bly and I will stay, padawan you and the Deltas go back to the camp." "No, the clone and his blaster cannot stay...he will go with the young one and her friends," said the Elder. Boss nodded as he says, "okay then, let's head back to the camp and help General Skywalker." They started heading out as Ahsoka looked back and said, "We won't be long." They started running through the trail they took as they hoped to make it to the camp on time.

Back at the camp, two of the hybrid creatures can be seen stalking the group as Anakin tries to get up again as Fixer settles him down and says, "General, you need to maintain your rest." Anakin removed Fixer's arm as he said, "I can't rest, their coming guys i can hear them...we must fight." They looked back to see two of the creatures come out as they readied their weapons and Anakin activated his lightsaber. The creatures charged as Rex and Scorch combo shot one of the creatures as it slid into the ground dead. The other one rammed through the group as they dodged it and it destroyed the tent.

Luckily the others arrived as Wag Tu wrapped a rope around the creatures legs as Ahsoka popped out her lightsaber and Sev aimed his weapon as Wag tu yells out, "No don't!" Once he rolled out and started pulling, the group realized what he was doing as they helped him pull the rope as it tripped the creature and Wag Tu started to tie it up as Boss commented, "Very smart." "Good job little guy," chimed in Ahsoka as she looked over to see Anakin struggling as Bly and Fixer attended to him. "Master!" yelled out Ahsoka as the others rush towards him. Ahsoka knelled next to him as he smiled and said to him, "Good to see you snips...you too boss and sev." Boss knelt down next to Anakin as he patted him on the left shoulder blade as Wag tu approached with Ahsoka saying, "This is Wag tu, he's a healer and can make you well again." Wag tu nodded as he said, "Don't you worry, I can fix you right up."

 **A few minutes later...**

The group is almost at the village with Sev and scorch lifting Anakin up in a stretcher as they entered the village to see Aayla starting to approach them. Sev and scorch set Anakin down as the Lurmen began to surround him as he says, "Uh Snips." everyone chuckles as Scorch jokingly says, "What a lovely sight to awake to eh."

Meanwhile over on a ledge, Ahsoka and the Deltas were looking on at the village and sunset as Ahsoka says to Boss, "You and Master Secura were right all along." Boss stared at her curiously as he asked, "About what?" Ahsoka picked up a rock and looked at it as she answered, "If I had us stay with Anakin we wouldn't have found this village in time to save him." "Either way he is safe now," said Fixer as he was walking towards them. Ahsoka then stood up as she walked a bit towards the cliff and said, "Well at least this whole ordeal is over now." Boss then stood up as he walked beside Ahsoka and said, "Not yet, we still have to find a way of this planet." Ahsoka looked at Boss as she said, "Well I'm sure Admiral Yularen will come looking for us, shouldn't take them to long to get here."

The others then approach as Ahsoka looks at them and says, "You know this whole thing with Anakin has got me thinking...what if something happens to you guys." Ahsoka began to tear up as she continued, "I've really grown attached to you guys and see you guys as my big brothers...I don't want to lose all of you." Boss put his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders as he said to her, "don't worry, were not going anywhere." Ahsoka hugged boss as he hugged her back as the others joined in to make one giant group hug.


	4. S1E4: Defenders of Peace

_"Republic forces in retreat! While rescuing General Aayla Secura from certain defeat, Anakin Skywalker has been seriously injured. After a narrow escape, our heroes crash-landed on the remote world of Maridun. Stranded. and with no way to contact the Republic, the Jedi and the Clone Commando group Delta Squad receive medical aid from the peaceful Lurmen colonists. But even on this tiny planet, the war threatens to follow the jedi..."_

In the village all the colonists are wandering around working as Fixer and Bly is exiting a tent like hut and sees two lurmen struggling to lift the basket up. Fixer and Bly went over and helped push the basket up as one of the Lurmen smiled at them and handed them each a fruit from the basket as Fixer and Bly happily took a bite out of it. Meanwhile, Rex and Sev are a bit outside the village on the lookout until they spotted something coming. Sev took his bonoculars off to take a look as he sees a Trade Federation lander coming it's way as Sev says to Rex, "We got a Trade Federation lander coming, we better let the others know." Rex nodded his head as he contacted, "Deltas, Commander Bly, we got company."

"Friendlies?" Bly asked through the comm. "Negative sir, it's a droid ship coming straight our way," replied Rex. "Well gee I thought we would spend the rest of our day without violence for once, " interrupted Scorch sarcastically. "Six-Two cut the chatter this is pretty serious," said Fixer in an annoyed tone. "Acknowledged, everyone rendezvous back at General Skywalker's hut.

"What is it Boss? asked Anakin raising himself up a bit. "We got a Separatist ship incoming sir," answered Boss grimly. Wag tu turned towards Anakin as he said, "this is neutral space." Anakin turned and looked at him and said, "It won't be neutral for long, not if the Separatists get their way." Anakin tried to get up but was still in pain as he commanded, "Help me up." Anakin still tried to get up but was struggling as Wag tu says in concern, "Don't struggle, I'm sorry but your still to injured to move."

Sev and Rex arrived as Sev says to the group, "the ship is landing, what do you want to do sirs?" Before anyone can answer a voice of anger cried out to them, "What menace have you brought to our village now jedi!" Everyone turned to see the Elder Lurman at the entrance angry as Wag tu tried to defend them by saying, "Father you can't blame them." Ahsoka rose up as she says, "He's right, the Separatists don't even know were here." "And they can't know we got to hide," continued Aayla. "Or at least attack them by surprise, "suggested Scorch softly.

Boss gave Scorch a look to 'shut up' as the Elder says to them, "Your presence here endangers us, you must leave before your enemies find you." Ahsoka approached him as she said, "But you need our help, you can't fight them alone." "We will not fight them at all, we would rather die than to kill others," retorted the Elder. "Your going to surrender!?" asked Ahsoka in shock. "That's not gonna work, how can you..." Before Sev could continue, Anakin interrupts them by saying, "Sev, Ahsoka, stop...if the Lurmen want to remain neutral, we won't force them into war." "See to it that they leave, I must see what our new visitors want," said the Elder as he started making his way to the lander.

Everyone was packing to leave as Sev and Rex were trying to help Anakin up as Rex says, "Take it easy sir, we'll assist you." Everyone is leaving and trying to sneakily escape till they hide behind some buildings to see some battle droids ransack the village and terrifying the colonists. Wag tu was shocked by this as he says, "why are they tearing apart our homes, we done nothing to them." "Violence, that's what those droids are programmed for," said Ahsoka in an angry tone. Sev growled as he walked a bit forward and said, "I'm gonna scrape these pieces of..." Scorch stopped him as he says to him, "Sev you don't want to do that."

Ahsoka looked at her group as she asks, "Can't we do anything?" "No, if we do anything all the Lurmen will be slaughtered," answered Aayla. "We need to get out of here before were discovered, "said Boss. "We'll bo okay, if we make it to the tall grass," says Anakin as he stared at the grass. Everyone, except Wag tu was heading to the long grass as Ahsoka looked back a bit as Boss noticed and said, "ahsoka, we'll help them eventually for now we got to move." Ahsoka nodded as they both went into the long grass.

 **a few hours later...**

Everyone is resting in an are far away from the village as Rex says to everyone, "I can't figure out why those villagers don't want to fight, heh no pride I guess." Sev shrugged as he suggests, "Maybe they got no guts." Scorch takes a bite off his ration bar as he says jokingly, "You know what they say, no guts no glory." "I call it no courage, "said Ahsoka as she takes a bite of her ration bar. "Sometimes it takes courage to stick to ones beliefs young padawan, as any jedi well knows," said Aayla as Ahsoka looked down and took a bite from the ration bar.

"We need to find a ship, I think the only thing around here belongs to the Separatists," said Anakin. "What are you saying sir?" asked Fixer curiously. Little did they know a spy droid was watching them as Anakin answered, "Well we know they have a lander ship, so they might have a shuttle nearby." Rex looked at him as he says, "Sir, your talking about stealing from the Clankers...count me in." "Me too," chimed in Sev. "Me three," agreed Scorch. "Well first we have to find them, the question is where?" asked Boss.

Ahsoka took another bite of her ration bar as she looked up shocked and said, "I think we just did!" Everyone turned to see the spy droid as it then made its presence known. "Blast it!" yelled out Anakin as everyone was shooting at it. The droid dodges the blaster fire as Aayla commands to Bly, "Jam it's signal." Bly did so as Ahsoka ran after it and yelled out, "After it!" Everyone ran after it as the droid lost them for a moment as Scorch asked, "which way did it go?" Ahsoka pointed at the direction it went as she says, "this way hurry!" Ahsoka, Rex, Bly, Boss, Fixer, and Scorch ran in that direction as Aayla and Sev took a different direction.

The group finally catches up to the droid as Fixer yells out, "there it is!" However, the droid was about to get out of the open as Bly comments, "we can't catch it if it gets out in the open." Aayla then popped out as she activated her lightsaber and went for a swipe but missed, but the droid was destroyed after a sniper shot as everyone looked around to see up in the tree was Sev as he gave a thumbs up to the group. "Great shot Sev!" said Ahsoka excitedly. "Thanks Ahsoka, but you guys better get up here, I can see where it came from, "answered Sev as everyone headed for the tree.

After a little while, anakin was able to catch up to them as Scorch says to him jokingly, "nice of you to show up sir." Anakin smirked at the joke as he playfully punched Scorch in the shoulder as Ahsoka says to him, "I hope your feeling better master, because look what we found." ahsoka handed him binoculars as Anakin grabs the binoculars and says, "Heh I'm getting stronger all the time Snips." "Really sir, take a look," said Sev as Anakin did so. After viewing for a while and seeing it's defenses, Anakin says, "uhm I'm not sure if i'm ready for that." Boss chuckled a bit as he says, "Just the nine of us against all those droids sir, hmph they don't stand a chance."

After viewing the base for a little while longer, Anakin sees a shuttle as he says to the group, "that shuttle is our ticket off this rock." Bly approached as he says to Anakin, "It's not gonna be easy sir, I don't see any flaws in their security line." Scorch scoffed as he is tossing up and down a grenade as he says, "We'll make one." Everyone looks at him as Scorch says to them, "what?" Anakin looks back in his binoculars as he sees a mortar like tank heading outside the gate as Anakin says, "Apparently the Separatists have a new toy, see if you can give a closer look Sev and Scorch."

Sev nodded his head and said, "you got it sir." "Bly and I will go with you guys, " said Rex as the four of them start making their way down. After a little bit Fixer noticed two battle droids heading to the four's position as Fixer says, "Looks like they got company." Boss looked through the binoculars to see the two groups almost converging as Boss gritted his teeth and said, "stay down boys." Suddenly the weapon fired as the shell can be seen as Scorch yells out, "run for it!" the four then start running back to the tree as the shell landed and exploded as Rex and Scorch used cables on their guns to latch onto the tree, but Bly tripped on a branch. Luckily, Sev grabbed Bly and used his to get to the tree as Bly says to Sev, "thanks Sev."

Sev nodded his head as everyone can see the carnage the explosion created and to their shock, the two droids survived. "that's some toy, it took out every living thing," said Ahsoka in shock. "It must be some type of weapon that eradicates living organic matter instead of non organic matter," Fixer concluded. Scorch stared at him as he says to Fixer, "Basic Fixer, basic." Fixer groaned as he explained again only different, "The weapon is designed to destroy living beings not droids." Scorch did a silent oh as Aayla and anakin notice they are gearing up to leave as Aayla asks, "where are they off to now?" Anakin hands Aayla the binoculars as he says, "They must be heading back to the Lurmen village, there's nothing else in that direction."

"those villagers won't stand a chance, we got to help them," said Sev. "first we deal with their communication, after we get the shuttle we help the Lurmen," said anakin. "But Te Wa Ka said he doesn't need our help," said Ahsoka. "Well Ahsoka, there's a difference into pulling them into a war...and leading them into extinction," said Boss as they went down the tree to go plan on their move.

 **Later that night**

Anakin, Rex, Bly, Boss, and Fixer were hiding in the long grass as they look on at the fortress like camp. They look over to see Aayla, Ahsoka, Sev, and Scorch as they run forward and lean against the wall in hiding. Anakin then uses the force to move the rock towards them as one of the droid guards takes notice and follows it inside the dark tall grass. Anakin immediately slashed the droid as Fixer commented, "That's one for the scrape yard." Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Aayla scale the walls and made it up as they used the force to lift up Sev and Scorch.

Back outside the camp, five droid guards were watching the gate a the same rock rolled right through them as Anakin picks it up. Before the droids could do anything, Boss, Rex, Bly, and Fixer jump four of the droids as Anakin slashed the last one. Back in the camp, the others saw what they did as Sev commented, "Looks like they had fun." "Don't worry Sev, I'm sure there's more droids for a psycho like you to scrape," joked Scorch. "No, you three get to the door, I'll handle the droids." commanded Aayla.

they separated as Aayla scrapped the ones on the top floor and Ahsoka, Sev, and Scorch took care of the ones behind the gate with Ahsoka cutting down two droids and Sev and Scorch ripping the heads off two more. "Ahsoka open the gate," said Sev as she nodded her head and did so. Anakin and the others entered the camp and started sneaking forward as Fixer says to Anakin, "More droids sir." Anakin signaled the others to move forward as they see three battledroids inside of it. Fixer takes down the one on the right and Boss takes down the one on the left as the other one noticed but got cut down by Anakin.

After taking care of all the droids, they make it to where the shuttle is at as Rex saw something and said, "Shield generators sir." "Those would help stop that weapon from destroying the village," commented Boss. Anakin nodded and said, "Let's take them with us." Rex and Bly went to get the generators as everyone else went inside the shuttle. The Deltas are sitting down in some seats as Boss goes to the intercom and contacts Anakin, Aayla, and Ahsoka in the cockpit by saying, "Sirs do we have good communication here?" "We do Boss, go on ahead and make contact." Yes sir."

Boss goes back to sit down as he tries to make contact with the Advisor and says, "Advisor can you hear me?" The comm was silent as Scorch commented, "guess there was no good signal here..." "I hear you three Eight, what happened to you guys?" asked the Advisor interrupting Scorch. "Our mission to rescue General Aayla Secura was successful but we had a setback...we crashed on the planet Maridun and have countered Separatist resistance...we need reinforcements and extraction," answered Boss. "roger that Three Eight, I will contact Admiral Yularen at once, just stay alive over there." Boss then looked at his squad as he says to them, "Delta Squad...lock and load."

 **a few hours later...**

The ship arrives at the Lurmen village with all the villagers coming out to meet whoever came out of the ship. It was then the three jedi, clones and Delta Squad exited the ship as Aayla says to them, "everyone please...please listen, the Separatists will be here in moments." Te Wa Ka was shocked by their arrival and lashed at them, "What are you doing here I told you not to return!" "I'm afraid the Separatists don't care whether your in the war or not, we need to get you to safety before they arrive," said Anakin. "We will not abandon our homes!" lashed out Te Wa Ka. Sev scoffed at the lash and whispered to Scorch, "I knew they were not gonna just leave."

Ahsoka stepped forward and tried to reason with the angry Lurman leader, "But they got a new weapon, it will burn this place to a crisp is this what you all really want?" "If it is our destiny to be destroyed in your war...so be it." finished Te Wa Ka as he walked away. Wag Tu was in disbelief at what his father said and noticed Boss heading towards him and says to him, "I'm sorry about my father, this war has made him not wanna do what is right." Boss knelt in front of Wag Tu and said to him, "That's the thing kid, in his own way your father is doing the right thing, but the real question is will you?"

Shortly afterwards, everyone was making a barrier out of the giant pods as Rex climbs on top of one of the pods and uses his binoculars. Rex then saw the droid army approaching and said to the others, "Droids inbound, about eight minutes tops." Blast, they got here quicker than we thought," commented Fixer. "Well you know what they say about Droids right, they just keep coming," joked Scorch. "Can it Scorch, move it guys we have to get these Shield generators in place!" yelled out Anakin. Bly and Ahsoka primed the shield generators as they floated up in the air a bit. Afterwards, ahsoka and Aayla continued to finish the barrier as they began to force pull in the last pod but Te Wa Ka was not happy about it and said, "Please stop what your doing, stop building that wall...I did not ask you to defend us."

"This battle is inevitable, stand by your beliefs but let us stand by ours," said Anakin as Te Wa Ka walked away angrily. Ahsoka and Boss appraoched Wag Tu as he says to them, "thank you for what your trying to do...I'm sorry I cannot help my father is very...eh strong willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me, but we were raised under a very strict code, we must respect it even if we don't agree." "That may be true Wag Tu, but sometimes even the more strong willed will know that their beliefs can be wrong," said Boss as Ahsoka nodded her head in agreement with him.

"Their holding positions!" Yelled out Rex as he noticed the droid army stopped. "Why would they do that?" asked Sev. "Their not going to charge us, not while they can try to hit us from long range first," answered Anakin. "Oh, I knew that," said Sev as Scorch shook his head. "That being said, if we can hold out we can draw them in the old fashioned way," concluded Boss. "Well said Boss," complimented Bly. Suddenly the weapons rocket can be seen as Scorch yells out, "Here it comes!" "Incoming!" yelled out Rex as he jumped down.

"Power the shields!" yelled out Anakin as Aayla and Bly did so. The shield completely covers the village and the rocket lands on the ground and explodes with the giant flame coming towards them. Luckily the shield was able to hold it back as Scorch whistled and said, "You know if it wasn't trying to kill us, I would say that was beautiful." The flames died down with Ahsoka yelling out, "It worked!" Anakin smiled and said confidently, "and now they'll have to meet us face to face." Sev attached his sniper mode and said with a tone of joy, "Good, more clankers to scrape."

They noticed a good size squad of droids coming as Ahska commented, "that's a lot of clankers." "What we lack in numbers, we have more in skill Ahsoka," assured Boss. "You got that right Boss, we need to stop them before they get to the shield," said Anakin. They all then exit out of the shield and ready their weapons as the droids began to fire at them. The three jedi charged and attacked as the rest stayed back and fired at the droids. The group easily dispatched of all the droids as Ahsoka commented, "that wasn't so tough." "Ahsoka, I wish you wouldn't have said that," said Fixer grimly. "Why?" asked ahsoka. Anakin looked forward and answered, "that was just the first wave."

The second and third wave combined began their attack as the jedi charged at them and began cutting them down with the other droid continuing towards the shield. The droids began to overrun The Deltas, Rex, and Bly as they began backing into the shield as Rex goes, "That's it we have to retreat." The clones hop over the pods and approach the villagers as Boss says to them, "Take cover, they breached the shield." The droids destroyed some of the pods and entered as a super battle droid destroyed one of the generators as Fixer yells out, "Their destroying the shield generators."

Ahsoka and Aayla ran in to help them by cutting down the droids from behind but it was already to late as the droids destroyed the other shield generator and the shield began to shut down as all the villagers began to panic and take cover. "Were to late they took out the shield!" yelled out Ahsoka. "Let's just hope that General Skywalker can reach that weapon," said Sev as he shot down a super battle droid. The droids began to shoot at the villagers inside their homes until Wag tu and the others came out and started attacking the droids with Scorch saying, "Go get em you little fur balls."

Shortly afterwards their comm began to bleep as it was Anakin saying, "The weapon has been disabled." Everyone looked at each other with Rex saying back, "Copy that general." Little did the droids know that Wag tu tied a rope around their legs as the lurmen pulled them down and Ahsoka ran across slicing their heads off. The villagers began to celebrate as Ahsoka and Boos looked at Wag Tu as he smiled and nodded at them and then receiving the same from them.

Rex, Bly, Sev, and Scorch escorted the Separatist leader, Lok durd, into their ship as Anakin says to Wag tu, "thank you Wag Tu." "Thank you, our village certaibly would have been destroyed without you to protect us." Te Wa Ka began to approach them as he says to him, "Father, I was owing the jedi our thanks." "Perhaps we do owe you our thanks, but I still wonder at what cost?" asked Te Wa Ka. Suddenly everyone looked up to see three Jedi Cruisers orbiting the planet as Boss looked at the others and went, "Let's go home."


	5. S1E5: The Precious Cargo

_A mission unknown! A Republic cargo ship crashing on the unknown planet of Bleenjeel containing a very precious cargo for the Chancellor. In need of major assistance the Republic and Jedi Council have sent the elite force of Delta Squad along with Padawan Ahsoka Tano to find the crashed cargo ship and retrieve the precious cargo._

 **Bleenjeel**

The Delta's personal frigate is arriving towards the planet Bleenjeel as inside was Delta Squad and Ahsoka as they are preparing for the mission. The advisor pops up in the middle of them and briefs, "Okay deltas, this mission is of the upmost importance! A cargo ship was on route to Coruscant until the ship mysteriously crashed onto the planet's surface." "So our mission is to look for survivors?" asked Boss. "Yes and no Delta Three-Eight, finding survivors is only a minor objective as compared to what were really here for," answered the advisor quickly. Ahsoka looked at the Advisor curiously as she asked him, "What exactly is our main objective?"

"We are to find a cargo specifically for the chancellor, this objective comes directly from him," answered the Advisor. Everyone looked at each other as Sev asked suspiciously, "What is exactly in this Cargo that makes it so important for the Chancellor?" "That's classified Delta O-Seven, besides even if I wanted to tell you I can't as I don't even know what's in it," answered the advisor frustratingly. Everyone looked at each other as Fixer says, "Our apologies sir, what are we to expect on the surface?" "Unknown, we haven't exactly sent anyone here to find out but whoever shot the ship down might be down there as well...Good luck," said the advisor as his transmission ended.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Ahsoka in a worried tone. "Ahsoka you know better than to say that, that's a trip out the airlock right there," joked Scorch. Ahsoka glared at Scorch and said, "I know you guys hate that saying but it's true, we don't know anything about this planet plus who knows what shot the ship down and what it contains." "what I'm wondering is what's so important for us to go down there just to get one shipment for the chancellor," said Sev curiously. "Far be it from me to question any order, but I have to admit that something doesn't seem right about this," agreed Fixer. Boss looked at them all and said, "I understand how you feel Deltas and Ahsoka, but we have our mission and we have to see to it that it gets accomplished."

Suddenly the ship began to rock around really bad knocking Ahsoka and the Deltas to the ground. "What the hell is going on!?" yelled out Scorch. Fixer was able to get up and make it to the cockpit to see the ships schematics, what he saw was red signals coming from the back of the ship and in front of him a storm. Fixer went back to the others and said, "It looks like out engines were hit by a lightning bolt and were heading to the surface fast...brace yourselves!" Everyone held on to something as the ship crashed onto the surface near other crashed ships.

Everyone is moaning and groaning from bumping all over the ship as Boss helped Ahsoka up and asked, "Are you okay?" Ahsoka nodded her head as she says to everyone, "Is everyone okay?" Scorch sarcastically did a thumbs up and said, "Yeah other than another hurt ass, man I haven't felt a crash like that since Sev rammed our tank through that Separatist fortress on Honoghr." Sev sat up next to him and snapped back, "Well if I hadn't of done that we would have been dead." "Cut the chatter you two, we have a situation," interrupted Fixer as always to their bickering or joking.

"what is it Fixer?" asked Ahsoka. "That lightning bolt fried one of our engines, but the rest of the ship is still intact," answered Fixer as he shows a hologram of their ship. "you think you can fix it?" asked Boss. "Of course sir, it may take a while though," answered Fixer as he put the hologram away. Boss looked at his squad and said to them, "Okay here's the plan, while Fixer is repairing the engine the rest of us are gonna head out and investigate the surface, we might be able to find that cargo ship with the cargo and maybe some survivors."

Fixer went to the back to get started as everyone else headed outside and saw some crashed ships near their location as Ahsoka said, "You think that ship right there could be what were looking for?" Boss looked over and used the hud on his helmet to check it out as it had a Republic logo on it. "Yeah, that;s the one," answered Boss. "Wow that was quick," remarked Scorch. "Now let's see if there's any survivors," said Sev as he switched his DC rifle to sniper mode just in case. Ahsoka took a step forward as she yelled out, "Hello...Hello!"

Suddenly on the other side of the ship a man pokes his head out as ahsoka notices and says, "Hey you!" The man stands right up and yells out, "Are you from the Republic!?" "Yes, we were sent here to rescue any survivors and recover what was in your ship, are there anymore?" asked Boss. The man got off the ship and began running towards them while saying, "No their all dead, but thank the force you've come this place is..." The man stopped and fell as the ground shook as a giant sand burrower popped out and swallowed the man whole. The Deltas tried shooting it as it quickly sank back into the sand with Scorch yelling out, "what the hell was that!?"

Ahsoka was shocked by what she just saw and answered still in shock, "I don't know, but it must have been the one that killed all those survivors." Sev looked down and saw a rock and picked it up and threw it and to the groups surprise the creature began following the rock and then stopped. "That thing relies on the our footsteps to get us," said Sev. "Right, if we can avoid hitting the sand then we'll be okay," said Boss. Ahsoka looked around and saw some large rocks around the ship as she says to them, "we can use those large rocks to get to the ship."

"Good idea Ahsoka, lets move Deltas," said Boss. The Deltas and Ahsoka began jumping on the large rocks one by one until Ahsoka tripped and was about to fall till Boss caught her. Everyone kept going until they made it to the ship and boarded it and what they saw inside was unbelievable, there were some bodies of some of the crew but also bodies of what looks to be human pirates. Sev looked over at a corpse and shot at it as Scorch says to him, "was that necessary Sev?" "Rule seventeen, always make sure their dead...plus by the looks of it we know who shot down their ship," said Sev as he looked at the body.

"Heads up Deltas, just because there's no survivors from the cargo crew doesn't mean the pirates are the same...we have to find that precious cargo and fast," said Boss. Everyone began looking around with Sev shooting the corpses of the pirates at times to make sure they were dead. Ahsoka looked through some areas with containers until she began to feel something powerful nearby. Ahsoka looked over and saw what seemed to be a small black box with no lock or anything on it to open. Ahsoka felt great power within this box and stepped closer to it and touched it.

Suddenly visions began to show in her head as she saw nothing but death from within this box with people turning into dust as the visions ended and she fell onto some other containers. Boss, Sev, and Scorch ran to her and helped her up as Boss asked her, "Are you okay Ahsoka?" Ahsoka was breathing rapidly at first until she calmed down and answered, "Yes, this is the cargo that the chancellor wants but whatever's inside is dangerous...I have seen it." Everyone looked at the box as Scorch commented, "Okay, this is already giving me creeps." boss went over and picked it up as he says to them, "I'm sure the Chancellor wants this so he can keep it hidden from the Separatists to use...whatever is inside of it...come on let's head back to the ship."

Right as the Deltas and Ahsoka were gonna exit the ship, they see a good portion of pirates in front of them with their weapons drawn at them. One of them stepped forward dressed in a leather jacket and said to them, "Well well what do we have here, some commandos and a baby jedi with the cargo were looking for." Sev stepped forward as he said aggressively, "This doesn't belong to you slime rats, this is the Republics." The Captain began to laugh and said to them, "Your right there clone it's not ours...but it's not the Republic's either, in fact it belongs to someone else." "what do you mean?" asked Scorch.

The Captain stepped forward and answered, "Before I tell you I just wanted to say Hi I'm Negan, and this here is my crew and we shot this ship down so we can save you guys the trouble whatever is inside that box will cause you." Ahsoka grew a bit nervous as Negan took notice and said to her, "You know what it is don't ya...which means if that box is in the wrong hands you know what would happen..." Negan then snaps his fingers and then finishes, "Right." Ahsoka grimly nodded her head as Negan grew a big smile and whistled as he stuck his arm out and was handed a barbed wired ball bat and said to them, "Now this baby girl right here is Lucille and she is awesome...anyways here is whats gonna happen, your either gonna hand the box over and give us your ship so we can leave or ol Lucille here is gonna get some action here...so what's it gonna be?"

Suddenly, a lot of blue lazier bolts went by as it killed the pirates except Negan as he turned to see the sight of a DC rifle in his face as it was Fixer. "Or option three, we keep the box and ship and just take you to prison you slimeo," said fixer as he shoved the front of his gun to Negan's face. Negan stared at the barrel of the gun and grew a huge grin while letting out a small chuckle, "damn, you got me...but trust me when I say what is in that box will make everyone cease to exist." Sev takes away his ball bat as began cuffing him with boss saying to Negan, "We'll take our chances scum bag, Fixer is the ship ready?" "Yes sir, fixing that engine was child's play," answered Fixer confidently.

Negan laughed out loud with everyone looking at him and Scorch asking agitated, "What's so funny?" Negan's laughter began to slow down a bit and spoke, "Our ship wasn't destroyed by the storm or this ship, we landed perfectly until our giant worm friend out there decided to take us back down...I mean sure he can't get inside but that doesn't mean the moment you try to lift off that he won't pull you down." Everyone looked at each other until Scorch started heading over to the entrance of the ship and threw out a frag grenade as the movement caused the Sand Burrower to eat it. A few seconds later an explosion is heard and the sound of the creature bellowing in pain could be heard. "Well that takes care of that," said Scorch as he pushes Negan out the ship.

Everyone exits the ship and enters their own until the ground began to shake with Sev yelling out, "What the hell is that!?" Ahsoka looked out to see more Sand Burrowers heading their way and yelled out, "There's more of those giant worm things and their coming fast." Fixer immediately ran to the cockpit as he started up the ship and began to lift it off but it was going slowly. "Hurry up Fixer!" yelled Sev. The ship barely makes it out as the sand burrowers popped out to grab it but missed as the ship flies out into space.

Fixer returns to the others as he stated to them, "I set the ship on auto pilot and will be jumping to hyperspace as well." "Good work Fixer, hold on a moment where's Negan?" asked Boss as he looked around. Suddenly a tap could be heard as everyone turned around to see Negan in a pod tapping the side with his bat as he saluted them and said, "Well it's been fun gentlemen, but mark my words you will all regret keeping that box." Negan closes the pods door and it shoots off into space with everyone looking. "I don't think this will be the last time we see him," said Ahsoka. Boss nodded his head in agreement and said, "I agree, and hopefully not anytime soon."

 **Coruscant**

Inside the Chancellor's office, Delta Squad and Ahsoka are handing the box to the Chancellor as he spoke to them, "Excellent work as always Delta Squad and to you as well young padawan Tano." "thank you sir, but I would like to inform you that the planet Bleenjeel is hazardous and there's a pirate named Negan out there attacking Republic cargo ships," said Boss. The Chancellor stood up and said to them, "Of course, I will have the archives label the planet as hazardous and send out a warrant for this Negans arrest...now you all are dismissed thank you." The commandos saluted and Ahsoka bowed as they all left except Ahsoka as she looked back a bit at the box and then continued on.

Palpatine looked at the box as Mas Amedda approached him and asked, "If I must ask my lord, what is exactly in this box that was so important?" The Chancellor looked at him and replied, "A key." Mas looked at the box to see no way of opening it and asked, "But how will you open it, I see no way." Palpatine didn't reply as he closed his eyes and used the force as the box began to open and as it opens it reveals a small orange stone as Mas asks, "that little stone is the key?" Palpatine picked up the stone as he smiled and answered, "This is no ordinary stone, it is the soul stone one of the five stones of Infinity and key to a prison containing the Republic's most dangerous enemy...though I do not for see myself freeing him, I shall entrust it to someone who will serve this Mad Titan greatly." Palpatine continued to stare at the stone to the point it let out a glow.

 **There you have it guys! Yes Negan will be one of the bad guys of this series and obviously you all know who is teased for the series in the future. Enjoy this episode guys and the next will be updated soon!**


End file.
